


Trombone Practice

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [7]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Ball Licking, Ball Sucking, Deep Rimming, I just made a chihuahua eat out a rat, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, This idea came in the form of a fantasy while fapping, Weird way of getting ideas for an NSFW fic no?, brief prostate lick, handjob, rimjob, rusty trombone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Miguel polishes his Rusty Trombone skills with the help of the mischievous rat/bunny. Takes place after Trombone Lesson btw.
Relationships: Miguel (RBUK)/Rudy (RBUK)
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Trombone Practice

"Why me?" Rudy asked, blushing red. "Why not Felicity?" He was slouched backward on a chair, his ample rear hung out close to the canine's snout with his penis hanging down. He was out taking a walk, thinking of getting Timmy a growth serum when Miguel came by and said he needed help practicing something to try on his lover and on the mayor of Catlantic City. He didn't know what he was practicing until he showed him the video of her eating out Mayor Wags. He told him that he was going to do that to her and Felicity sometime and needed to be prepared. So, here he was, about to be rimmed by a canine whose friend he was formerly jealous of, with his dick swinging in the cold air.

Not that he didn't mind, but rather that it had to be him instead of well, anyone. But then again, because of Timmy being small, and him being pent up for a long time, he doesn't really mind this. Just a little bothered he had to be used for kink training.

"Pfft, why not you?" Miguel scoffed, massaging the rodent's sore tail. "Felicity's out running errands and I gotta stay and look after the place. And what were you going to get from the potion store, anyway? Nothing for Timmy to cause trouble with, I hope." His curious demeanor turned half-sour.

"A growth serum. So that scaly douche can stop whining in his sleep." Rudy said in between soft bruxes from his tail being touched. "Honest."

Huffing a relieved sigh, the canine goes in closer and spreads his asscheeks apart slightly. The scent coming from the rodents hole made his tail wag in excitement. it was a cross between cottage cheese and...semen? Must be because it was rumored that he hooked up with multiple mice, and possibly other krakens due to the minor sea smell in it, for money. The smell of mice dicks and swiss confirmed it all too well.

"Ugh, I hope you wiped good down here." Was all Miguel said before he spread the cheeks apart and dipped in to give Rudy's hole an experimental lick.

"Eek!"

The rodent squeaked when he felt his lukewarm tongue swipe across his entrance. He hasn't been done like this in quite a while, and having this happen today felt off. It didn't when the canine gave it another run, whirling his tongue around the ring of muscle. The heavenly scent and taste of musk made his considerately slow licks turn into slobbery, but experienced. The rat moaned softly at the treatment, wiggling his rear into his muzzle to drive the tongue deeper.

"Damn, you're good at this. But shouldn't you be jerking me off down there- agh!" He was cut off when Miguel pulled away and started fondling his furred balls.

"Thanks, I went by what Mayor Snowball did to me the many times I was at her place. I'd say give her the credit." 

He dove back in swirling his tongue around his asshole, making sure to flit it into the hole to loosen it for deeper exploration. He remembered begging Snowball to stroke him while she ate him out those few times. His paw goes from Rudy's sack to his slightly curved up length, feeling the tool pulsate in his palm. He always thought he was small, but never thought of him to be this big, almost longer than his, which he pulled out of his pulled down pants to stroke.

Rudy's mouth hung open with his tongue flopping out in a drawn-out moan, he felt his hole being prodded by the canine's slobbery tongue, pushing in with each flick and thrust. His length being traced by skilled fingers down to his tip, he gritted his teeth, letting out a held-in groan.

"Oh, shit- twist it some more." He demanded, wanting to feel that tongue on him, slurping him up for all he's worth.

Miguel drove inside the rodent deeper, the taste coming thicker as he pulled at his own length and the other's firmly, occasionally running his fingers over the head, making the rat shiver each time. He managed to get his tongue inside the ring and worked his way in deeper, his stroking picking up speed. His tongue progressively got deeper with each bob of his head, running his tongue around the walls along the way. The paw on his dick left and squeezed his balls while he stroked him. Then, he drew his arm back and smacked his thick ass a couple times, making Rudy yelp and his ass jiggle.

"M-Miguel, deeper..." He pleaded, scooting backward to get more of the tongue centimeters away from his prostate. One stroke to his head then caused him to jolt backward, sending the chihuahua's tongue directly into the cluster of nerves. The rodent's back arched, a low groan escaping his lips, he almost came, seeing as he was getting close.

Pulling his tongue out, he bends down and latches onto his balls, licking and sucking them. He released each ball with a pop as he pumped both his and Rudy's dicks even faster due to the spit from his balls leaking down, lubing it.

"Damn, I'm getting close." He grunted softly.

He went in and ran his tongue up the rats dick and balls, feeling him shudder. He repeats it, but goes from his head directly to his tail, making Rudy let out a guttural moan.

"I'm close, too. Stroke me faster, you clueless cani-unf~!" Miguel stroked his shaft and head with both paws while he lapped sloppily at his wet anus.

"There you go, just a little more." His voice deepened with lust. He reached back and grabbed onto the pup's head and pushed him in deeper mid-lick, burying his tongue in deep again, brushing against his prostate again. "Oh...my...Agh!" He groaned as his orgasm hit forcefully. His cock pulsed in the canine's grip, shooting ropes of semen on the carpeted floor in large drops.

Miguel moaned shakily, his orgasm hitting shortly after. His spunk splashing next to Rudy's, mixing together. He wiped the sweat off his brow and patted his ass, squeezing the cheeks a little.

"So, how'd I do?" His voice shook slightly due to his earlier climax.

"You did...awesome. I didn't know you'd be good at something like this." Rudy complimented, panting softly. "You're so gonna make Mayor Snowball come undone with that skilled tongue of yours. I heard she liked getting it anal." He stepped off the chair almost stepping on the cum puddle.

He chucked, about to say something else, but the pungent smell of semen coming from the ground got his attention.

"That's sweet and all, but I gotta get this off the floor, so if you don't mind..." He said, shooing Rudy to the door before diving down at the puddle and lapping it up, loving the salty slimy taste.

The rodent closed the door behind him and set off for the potion store.

'Well, that wasn't so bad.' Rudy thought, blushing a darker shade at some lingering memories of his earlier activity with Miguel. 'Now, about that growth potion for Timmy...'

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't, who will?


End file.
